1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible substrate on a support substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, a display device including a flexible substrate has been developed. The display device having the flexible substrate is curved in response to a user's demand and, thus, the display device provides improved convenience for a user in during moving or handling of the display device. A plastic substrate, e.g., a polyimide substrate having superior thermal resistance and strength, and a metal substrate are widely used as the flexible substrate.
When the display device is manufactured using the flexible substrate, a support substrate, such as a glass substrate, may be used to form the flexible substrate in order to secure a surface flatness of the flexible substrate. For instance, the flexible substrate is disposed on the support substrate, and thin film forming processes are performed on the flexible substrate to form pixels on the flexible substrate. Then, the flexible substrate on which the pixels are formed is separated from the support substrate. However, the flexible substrate may become strongly attached to the support substrate while the pixels are formed. As result, separating the flexible substrate from the support substrate may be difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art.